Sing to Me
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Chastity asks a favor from Everett. Being his cute daughter, Everett can't ever say no to her. What it the request? TJ/Everett/Chastity/Destiny


AN: Ok so I'm just going to say this… this is my Resident SGU nut's fault! Hehehe… no we were driving home this afternoon and randomly said Michael Buble looked like Everett. So my mind started… wandering and came up with this oneshot for my characters Chastity and Destiny, TJ and Everett's daughters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Chastity, Destiny, and my resident SGU nut (and if Randy has a problem with the last one, I HAD HER FIRST!) :D

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity sat and watched Everett move around her room. He was helping her move furniture because they were going to leave Destiny in there. Chastity was excited for her little sister to stay with her, she got lonely sometimes even though her parents weren't far away and if she made any noise, Everett would come running to see what was wrong.

"Daddy?" she asked. Everett smiled and turned to her. He loved being a father and loved his girls more than anything.

"Yes princess?" he asked sitting next to her. He waited for her to climb in his lap before leaning back with his hands wrapped tightly around Chastity's middle to hold her steady.

"Will you sing to me? Mommy says she loves it when you sing" Chastity asked, her big eyes wide in innocence. Everett smiled down at her and tapped her nose with his finger.

"Let me go get Destiny then I'll sing, but it's going to be our little secret" he said. Chastity's head bounced in a nod as she scrambled to get off Everett's lap. Destiny had just woken up from her nap and he wanted to get her before she woke TJ up. He picked the little one up out of the crib and gently bounced her in his arms. "Daddy's going to sing for you and Chastity" he whispered. Destiny giggled in his arms. He loved the sound of his girls giggling.

"Daddy!" Chastity called out. Everett smiled and sat himself back on Chastity's bed, his back leaning against the wall. Destiny was resting in the crook of his arm and Chastity was curled into his other side. "Sing the song daddy" Chastity whined. Everett smiled at her.

"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts. I can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, Baby, I'm amazed by you" he sang. Chastity's breathing evened out and Destiny watched him. He smiled widely.

"You should sing more often" TJ said from the doorway. Everett looked up, the large smile still planted firmly on his face.

"I only sing for my girls" he said. TJ smiled and moved over to the bed, taking Destiny out of his arms and holding the baby close to her chest as she sat next to Everett, holding in her groan as Everett's arm slipped around her shoulders, stopping briefly to massage her neck.

"I noticed. You are an amazing singer though" she whispered so as not to wake Chastity. Everett maneuvered enough not to jostle any of them, but pulled a blanket over Chastity. The little girl sighed and curled closer into Everett. TJ smiled down at Destiny and the little girl giggled.

"Every little thing that you do, Baby, I'm amazed by you" TJ and Everett sang softly together. He had to admit, the first time he heard the song he wasn't impressed, but now it was his favorite song. TJ smiled and laid her head on Everett's shoulder, Destiny's eyes drooping again. Everett smiled as TJ and Destiny fell back asleep, the three girls breathing even.

"I love you girls" he whispered. He was surrounded by his girls, by the three people on the ship that would always be by his side no matter what. He smiled. "Goodnight girls" he said. Destiny yawned in her sleep. He smiled. They were all so innocent.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok, so that wasn't how I had that planned, but that's ok cause I think it came out ok! Woot! Alright, thanks for reading now let me know what you think please!


End file.
